


I'm Just Tired

by all-or-nothing-baby (BundleOfSoy)



Series: Drabbles in Destiel [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Caring Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel Comforts Dean Winchester, Castiel Knows Dean So Well, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Comfort/Angst, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester's Shitty Coping Mechanisms, Depressed Dean Winchester, For a Friend, Light Angst, Loving Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Sad Dean Winchester, Tired Dean Winchester, Tired Equals Depressed, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Winchester (Supernatural) Coping Mechanisms, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, smiling through the pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BundleOfSoy/pseuds/all-or-nothing-baby
Summary: For Dean, tired means depressed.For Castiel, that means loving Dean all the more.





	I'm Just Tired

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladygotsoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygotsoul/gifts).

> ...because, honey, you're worthy of a love like Cas'.

You've been tired. So tired. Much more tired than usual. And being tired in this game is a fucking liberty you can't afford.

So, you decide to be fine until the end of the week. Make yourself smile, because you're alive and that's your job. Then do it again the next week. You call it being professional 'cause that's what somebody taught you and it's the only way you know how.

He starts to notice how tired you are. Starts letting you take liberties, cares for you in ways Sammy can't. He tries to make you smile and remind you you're alive. Then does it all again the next week like it's his damn job. Like he's a Let's Make Sure Dean Don't Lose It Completely professional, or some shit. Even though he's not even human and nobody taught him how.

You're so fucking mad at him for knowing you so well. And you love him so damn fiercely for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Come say howdy on Tumblr @all-or-nothing-baby
> 
> Lucy <3


End file.
